


Everyday Heroes

by Redtailedhero



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Writing, bored, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtailedhero/pseuds/Redtailedhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl takes a step forward against a gunman at a cafe in the big city. Can Spiderman make it to the rescue in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Heroes

Rylie had never felt the fear of dying before. She had never been so blindly stupid before in her life. She was a quiet good girl who did her homework on time, worked in the animal rescue on the weekends; the diner during the week and lived with her mother and grandfather. She unknowingly volunteered to take the place of a mother the moment she opened her big dumb mouth.  
They were in the café; the same quiet, small café that she had been coming to for the past two weeks. The woman across the room from her told the criminal she had no money to give him as she hid her child behind her legs. Maybe that’s why she opened her big mouth. The child reminded her of herself when she was little; her parents had brought her to New York to see the Rockette’s Christmas Spectacular show. After the show let out and they made their way to the train station a man came up to her parents with a knife and demanded their money. She remembered being terrified but her father calmly hid her mother and herself behind him and handed over his entire wallet. The man let them go – but she remembered that feeling of ultimate fear.  
The gunman was shaking in anger. “I said give me your god damn money!” Rylie noticed that the cashier pressed the silent alarm for the police station. Unfortunately so did the gunman’s lookout. “Crap, Jack we have a tattle teller.”  
The gunman started yelling at the cashier. “Dumb bitch! You’re lucky I don’t blow your brains out! Empty the register…. NOW!!” He faced the mother. “Now I won’t ask again. Give me your money.” The woman placed a hand behind her as she pushed her son closer to the back of her legs.  
“Leave her alone ya creep.” Those were the words that sealed Rylie’s fate. Maybe it was the fact that she was surrounded by everyday heroes and bravery that it just came to her as instinct. Her mother was a doctor, he father a fireman, and her grandfather was always telling her about his days in the war and how many people he saved, throwing himself over them to shield them from a bomb explosion. Whatever the reason was she couldn’t worry about it now.  
Jack spun on his heel to face her; his shoulders were tense as he pointed the gun to her face. She figured that she should regret her words but she didn’t. All she knew is that this insane courage had landed on her shoulders. She lifted her head in confidence staring the muzzle. “Woo, you’re in for it now girly.” The lookout laughed from his position at the door.  
The gunman took two steps, fairly large steps toward her bringing the gun about a foot away from her face. “Wanna say that again little wench?” Alarms were going off in her head for her own self-preservation, her mouth disagreed as she looked over to the terrified small child. She knew this event alone would scar him – but if he didn’t watch his mother die then maybe he would turn out alright. She had to keep the gunman’s focus on her instead. “What are ya deaf?” The words came out in mockery toward the criminal.  
The man shoved her into the wall behind her; hitting her head not too hard but it wasn’t a love tap either. “Better watch yourself girl.” He sneered as he gestured to the gun in his hand. “Oh, such a tough guy. Ya must get off picking on girls.” She probably shouldn’t have said that as suddenly she was back handed. The force of the hit sent her tumbling onto the floor; knocking over a small postcard stand in the process. A few customers let out a gasp or a small yelp at his violent act. He turned at face them all. “SHUT UP!”  
Rylie heard sirens in her head but then realized they were coming from outside; the police making their way to the tiny shop. Her arm was warm, tingly and covered in blood. Part of the metal rack must have cut into her skin when she landed. She winced when the gunman fired a round into the ceiling. “I WANT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG! DO IT” He bellowed and the customers rushed to throw their valuable’s into the tiny sack. The mother of the boy pulled out her earrings and tossed them in while giving Rylie a grateful look.  
The sirens were now outside the door, the lookout took a step back. “Jack man, what are we going to do?” Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as the look of defeat came upon him.  
“Man up Johnny, we have a scapegoat.” Jack stepped over to Rylie, who was nursing her smarting cheek with her hand, and pulled her up by her hair; gripping tightly as he ripped her to her feet. A small yelp of pain escaped her lips and she was about to struggle when the cold muzzle of the gun pressed firmly against her temple; freezing her in place. She was pulled against the guys body as a shield as his arm held both of hers to her body. “Grab the bag Johnny. We’re getting out of here.” His voice was heavy with panic. “They aren’t just going to let us just walk out of here Jack.” Johnny stated as he looked at their new solo hostage. “GET THE DAMN BAG!” He yelled. “They try AYNTHING and this bitch is biting the dust.”  
Now Rylie was a smart girl, she knew basic defense and knew how to get out of holds, but with a loaded gun against her skull made her too nervous to risk any tactics to escape. “Come out with your hands up. The building is surrounded.” An officer with a mega phone stated. Suddenly, Rylie felt her body being forced toward as the man led her to the café doors. “Alright, open the door girl.” Jack stated, and she obliged using her foot to push the door open. “Nobody try anything or she gets it.” He stated loud and clear for the officers.  
It was around this point that Rylie could feel the tears welling in her eyes. There were about a dozen officers in front of them, their guns pointing at them. It was time to accept that she was going to die; she was just a small girl. No one overly important, if there was only one hostage causality then it was still a victory for the police department. She swallowed the tight ball in her throat; if she was going out like this then she was going out with a brave face.  
“Now just let the girl go. There is no reason for anyone to get hurt.” The officer with the mega phone spoke. “Do you think I’m stupid? I know exactly what will happen if I let her go.” He pressed the gun harder into her temple causing her to shake a little. “Any of you make a move and I’ll blow her brains out. Test me.” The gunman stated. Rylie noticed a flash of red and blue from the corner of her eyes and it wasn’t the lights from the police cars. She licked her lip and took in a shaky breath. “Don’t you understand? They don’t care about a single teenaged girl. I’m no one important to them. It’s over, you lost; idjit.”  
The gun was removed quickly from her temple but only for the butt of it smash into her head; she stumbled in his arm as she felt pain and dizziness wash over her. She heard a strange noise of something hitting the gun. She caught a glimpse of the weapon being ripped from the man’s hand by something white. He let out a cry of anger and his grip loosened on her ever so slightly.  
With her temple free from deathly harm, Rylie threw her head back successfully bashing the man’s chin; hard. “You bitch!” His arm moved as he felt the pain in his face. With her new found freedom the girl ignored the haze and pain in her head and spun on her heel facing the criminal. At the same time she shoved the heel of her palm into his face. A satisfying yell of pain and crunching noise helped her determine that it was a successful break in the nose. She felt her body shifting backward and down with the pull of gravity as her equilibrium was thrown for a loop.  
The gunman swung a fist forward to hit her in his rage but a web material gripped her waist and pulled her toward the direction of the police cars. Several waves of nausea passed through her as she gripped on to something warm, she was unsure if she was still moving or not. “Hey, are you okay?” A voice asked, as a gloves hand touched her cheek and guiding her to look up. She was face to face with three masked faces. “Which one of you is asking?” She generally looked confused as she went to let go of the person in front of her. She swayed slightly. “Hey, easy there.” A hand steadied her and she gripped back onto the other arm of the man. She looked over to the side and noticed that the officers made moved in to arrest Jack and Johnny; blood dripping from the face of the gunman. “Asshole deserved it.” She mumbled before looking once more at her savior, who was now only two faces. “Spiderman, right?” She asked the masked vigilante. “That’s correct.” He answered and she could tell there was a smile on his face. “Thank you.” She forced a simple smile at him.  
“Anyti-” His words were cut off as the radio of the police car they were standing on went off. “1500 to officers in the upper area of the city; keep an eye out for a red, two door, Ford pick-up with a New York license plate H78-KL0. That’s Hank, seven, eight dash Kevin, Roger, zero. Driver suspected of kidnapping. Not armed.”  
“Better save the day.” She stated at the man in red and blue. “Make sure you get checked out by the ambulance. You most likely have a concussion and that arm might need stitches.” She looked down at her arm, forgetting about the earlier injury from inside the café shop. “I will…” She looked up and he was already gone. She felt a sadness wash over her for a brief moment; maybe she’d see him again and thank him properly.


End file.
